


A cataloging of how the new population of ravens interacts with particular residents and/or visitors in Whitestone

by pearwaldorf



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, episode 115 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 12:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12365994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearwaldorf/pseuds/pearwaldorf





	A cataloging of how the new population of ravens interacts with particular residents and/or visitors in Whitestone

**Percival de Rolo:** They are friendly, flocking to him when he walks the battlements of the castle. They are also curious, as is their wont, watching as they perch on the scaffolds of the slowly rising clock tower. When he spends too long cooped up away in his workshop; one always somehow gets in and gives him a good peck, reminding him to go eat, sleep, and spend time with his wife and children.

**Trinket:** At first he pays them no mind. They aren't for eating, as Mama Vex tells him sternly (and he always does what she says), and they leave him alone. Eventually, one gets brave enough to venture close, and when he doesn't eat it or chase it away, it hops on his head. More join it: first another, then many. Despite Mama Vex’s best efforts, he still gets dirt and such in his fur. They seem to like rooting around in it, getting bugs and tangles out as he lays in the sun. One day, Mama Vex sees him and starts laughing. At his questioning noise, she produces a mirror. The ravens have groomed his fur into little tufts, sticking out in every direction.

**Grog Strongjaw:** The Grand Poobah takes his duties _very_ seriously, and gives his tour of Whitestone to anybody who wants it. The ravens aren't part of the tour at the beginning, but it starts to get weird not to point them out. When he talks about the presence of the ravens and how they came to be, they land on his shoulders. (It’s a very impressive effect.) Occasionally they pull at his beard. It makes him remember the prank wars, and how much he wishes they could still have them.

**Velora Vessar:** They warble softly at her, perching on her knees when she goes to the Raven Queen’s temple or the little bench out in the woods. She plaits their feathers next to the owlbear one she’s taken to wearing, mirroring her sister. Sometimes, when she has Simon wrapped around her wrist, they touch, beak to little snake nose.

**Cassandra de Rolo:** They only ever approach her when she's alone, practicing or taking a walk after a bad night. At the training grounds, they watch her hone her skills, emitting croaks that she swears are commentary. When she can’t sleep, they accompany her as she paces on the little balcony outside her bedroom. Sometimes she talks to them. They never respond (that would be silly), but she does get the sense they are listening, and that is enough.

**Shaun Gilmore:** They sit on the eaves of his little cottage and preen, calling at him until he responds. He tells them how beautiful they are, the way the sun glistens against their feathers, almost iridescent at the right vantage. When he locks up to go back to Emon, he blows them a kiss and waves, promising to return.

**Pike Trickfoot:** They love her hair. She lets it grow even longer now, a river of pale white over her back. Sometimes they perch on her shoulders, playing hide and seek through her tresses. Once, a group of them plaited her hair into two braids, the way you'd do it to put up fun buns. She cried a little when she pinned them up, but they were fond tears, and only a little bit sad.

**Scanlan Shorthalt:** Sometimes, they poop on him. Usually when he's in a bit of a funk. It's enough to make him laugh before he goes off to change his clothes.

**Vex’ahlia de Rolo:** There’s always one near her, and for a while her breath caught in her throat every time she saw them, a mocking reminder of what she’s lost. Once she was crying in bed, and one landed on the pillow next to her. She didn’t have the heart to chase it away, and it crooned gently at her, stroking her hair with its beak. It was not the same as getting her hair brushed out and rebraided, but enough so that it was comforting. She comes to a tentative detente with the birds after that, and they claim a large tree near her estate as their roost.

The first pregnancy is difficult, and she is bedridden for a time. They bring her little bits of the outside: twigs, berries, flowers. She thanks them and puts their gifts in her hair. When baby Elaina is old enough to sit up on her own, they play with her, venturing close enough to touch and moving away, enjoying her noises of delight. Vex watches this, surrounded by her family, and finds that her heart is lightened.


End file.
